


Lucky Item

by xKagaYuukix



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 02:10:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2755643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xKagaYuukix/pseuds/xKagaYuukix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takao budzi się w klasie po erotycznym śnie z Shin-chanem w roli głównej. Co gorsza...ma erekcję, w dodatku za nic nie chce minąć. Nie ma innego wyjścia - chowa się do szafy, by sobie ulżyć. Problem w tym, że za bardzo mu to nie idzie. Dopiero wówczas, gdy zaczyna myśleć o Midorimie...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky Item

Czułem gorąco na całym moim ciele, kiedy przesuwałem dłonią po delikatnej skórze   
Shin-chana. Jego słodkie, różowe sutki stwardniały pod wpływem mojego dotyku, czułem na twarzy jego przyspieszony oddech.  
-    T...Takao - jęknął cicho.  
Pochyliłem się nad nim, jedną dłonią kierując jego głowę w lewą stronę, by mieć   
ustami dostęp do jego delikatnego karku. Musnąłem go wargami, czując silny nacisk w spodniach. Tak bardzo mnie podniecał... .  
Wysunąłem język z ust i przesunąłem jego koniuszkiem po delikatnej, ledwie   
widocznej żyłce Midorimy. Shin-chan westchnął z rozkoszą, wszczepiając nieśmiało dłonie w moje włosy i oplatając mnie nogami w pasie. Jęknąłem cicho, kiedy to zrobił i przycisnąłem swoje ciało do jego ciała.   
Powróciłem ustami do jego warg i zacząłem namiętnie go całować. Dłonią sięgnąłem   
do rozporka swoich spodni, czułem, że lada moment skończę, choć dopiero co zaczęliśmy...   
    I wtedy otworzyłem oczy.  
Co...?  
    Nie! Chwila, chwila, chwila, jedną chwilkę!  
    ....  
    CO TO NIBY BYŁ ZA SEN?!  
    Rozejrzałem się wokół siebie przerażony, dysząc, jakbym przed chwilą przebiegł sprintem 500 metrów. Siedziałem w swojej szkolnej ławce, dzięki bogu sam jeden w klasie. Najwyraźniej przysnęło mi się tuż przed dzwonkiem, ale dlaczego nikt mnie nie obudził?!  
    A wracając do mojego głównego problemu...CO TO BYŁ ZA SEN, JA SIĘ KURWA PYTAM?!  
    Nie jestem gejem! Nigdy nie byłem! Zawsze lubiłem dziewczyny, podrywałem je, mogłem godzinami wpatrywać się w jeden jedyny...no, właściwie w dwa jedyne...punkty parę centymetrów pod ich brodą! Więc co to niby teraz było?! Erotyczny sen ze mną i Shin-chanem w roli głównej, po którym budzę się w pustej klasie z pulsującą w spodniach erekcją?!  
    Gdyby w tym śnie była chociaż jakaś cytata dziewczyna! Ale NIE! Byłem w nim tylko ja i Midorima!   
    Fakt faktem, że Shin-chan jak na faceta jest całkiem uroczy, ma taką delikatną cerę, wypielęgnowane dłonie i paznokcie, zgrabny tyłek, wygląda przez to nieco kobieco, poza tym te jego oczy o długich, kobiecych rzęsach i ten łagodny uśmiech, który czasem pojawia się na jego twarzy, nie, zaraz, o czym ja pieprzę?! Jaki ,,uroczy’’, jaka ,,delikatna cera’’?! To facet! FACET! Człowiek z penisem!  
    Takao Kazunari, przywołuję cię do porządku, debilu! Ogarnij się, no już! – trzasnąłem sobie otwartą dłonią w policzek i spojrzałem w dół. Cholera, tego tutaj nie da się tak łatwo przywołać do porządku... .  
-    Takao? – usłyszałem nagle czyjś głos z korytarza.  
Cholera, to Miyagi! W takim momencie...!  
Rozejrzałem się szybko po klasie. Kurde, nie może mnie teraz zobaczyć!  
    Mój wzrok padł na szafę, w której do wczoraj trzymano jakieś stare kostiumy na   
przedstawienia. Przygryzłem lekko wargę, rzucając nerwowe spojrzenie na drzwi od klasy. W końcu chwyciłem szybko swoją torbę i wparowałem do szafy jak dziki wół. W momencie gdy zamknąłem jej drzwi, usłyszałem, jak drzwi klasy przesuwają się.  
-    Takao? Huh?  
Ciche kroki Miyagiego. Przez niewielką szparę w drzwiach mogłem go uważnie   
obserwować, jak podchodzi do mojej ławki i bierze do ręki zeszyt, którego nie spakowałem.  
-    Co za gość.. -westchnął Miyagi - Jak nie pojawi się na treningu, znowu to ja oberwę... .  
Z bijącym sercem obserwowałem, jak senpai wychodzi z moim zeszytem z klasy.   
Odetchnąłem cicho i zsunąłem się po bocznej ścianie szafy do pozycji pół-leżącej.   
    Matko, co ja mam teraz zrobić? Nie mogę przecież pojawić się na treningu z wzwodem...a zaspokajanie się w szafie, w której w dodatku nie pachniało zbyt przyjemnie też nie było najlepszym pomysłem. Zawsze mogłem iść do łazienki, ale po drodze mogłem spotkać wszystkich kolegów z klasy. A co gorsza, również dziewczyny!  
    A jeśli jakaś dziewczyna mnie zobaczy, będę na językach szkoły aż do jej ukończenia... . Wymyślą dla mnie jakieś chore przezwiska typu ,,Pan Penisek’’, a albo ,,Erek-san’’, jak w tej zboczonej komedii, którą oglądałem parę dni temu... .  
    Dobra! Postaram się pomyśleć o czymś obrzydliwym, może wtedy mi przejdzie... . Coś obrzydliwego, coś obrzydliwego... .  
    Miyagi całujący się z dziewczyną. Oh fuj, ohyda! Blee. Niee, to jest zbyt obleśne, zaraz zwymiotuję. No to może...uśmiech naszego kapitana. Nie, nie, to jest przerażające, prędzej się posikam...hmm...  
    Cholera, nic nie przychodzi mi do głowy! Chyba nie mam wyjścia, trzeba będzie... .  
    Ułożyłem się w miarę wygodnej pozycji i rozpiąłem zamek w spodniach. A niech mnie, byłem na serio podniecony... . Starając się zachowywać jak najciszej się dało, jedną ręką wygrzebałem z torby chusteczki.  
    Ok, teraz muszę pomyśleć nad czymś podniecającym.  
    Oh, nasza klasowa piękność, Nika-san! Nika...słodka Nika. Oh, tak.  
    Zacząłem przesuwać dłonią w dół i w górę po moim przyrodzeniu, wciąż uważnie nadstawiając ucha, czy ktoś przypadkiem nie idzie. W szafie było cholernie niewygodnie, ciasno i duszno, ale nie miałem wyboru, musiałem szybko skończyć i iść na trening.   
    Nika...jej piękne, idealne ciało, zmysłowe kobiece kształty, delikatna, jasna skóra...taka miękka, jak skóra Midorimy...duże, jędrne piersi, o wiele lepsze niż cycki tych wszystkich sławnych modelek, zgrabne, szczupłe nogi, seksowny tyłeczek, który napina przy rzucaniu piłki do kosza...śliczne rączki, wypielęgnowane dłonie, które tak dobrze kozłują, delikatne ruchy, dzięki którym piłka leci po prostej linii i zawsze trafia do kosza...jej głos, taki spokojny, jakby wszystko ją irytowało, kochane tsundere, spojrzenie jej zielonych oczu, jej czupryna zielonych włosów, mokrych od potu po treningu... .  
    W końcu udało mi się dojść, tryskając dość obficie na chusteczkę. Uff, co za ulga.  
    Ale zaraz...czy ja przed chwilą pomyślałem o zielonych włosach?  
    Przecież Nika ma blond włosy... .  
    O Boże.  
    DOSZEDŁEM MYŚLĄC O MIDORIMIE!!!  
    Poderwałem się gwałtownie, obijając się o ściany szafy. Szybko schowałem penisa do gaci i zapiąłem spodnie, po czym wyskoczyłem z szafy.   
-    Szukałem cię, Takao - powiedział Midorima Shintaro, który jakimś cudem bezgłośnie wszedł do klasy.  
-    Shin...Shin-chan!- krzyknąłem przerażony.  
-    Co robiłeś w szafie, nanodayo?- Midorima patrzył na mnie podejrzliwie, poprawiając okulary na nosie.  
-    Eee...tego...  
-    Wolę nie wiedzieć. Prawda?- Shin-chan odwrócił się ode mnie i podszedł do drzwi klasy - Lepiej chodźmy na trening. Trener jest już przez ciebie naprawdę wkurzony, nanodayo.  
-    Ah, tak, tak - powiedziałem szybko i zaśmiałem się nerwowo, idąc za Midorimą.  
Cholera...chyba coś ze mną nie tak... .   
Naprawdę COŚ ze mną nie tak.  
-    Ehm...Shin-chan?- zagadnąłem go, kiedy siedzieliśmy w szatni i właśnie się przebieraliśmy. Nie mogłem przestać wpatrywać się w muskularne ciało Midorimy, pięknie wyrzeźbione mięśnie, które opinała jasna, delikatna skóra.  
Całe szczęście, że Shin-chan zdjął okulary, gdy zaczął się przebierać. Gdyby   
zauważył, że tak się na niego gapię, pewnie zdrowo bym oberwał...  
-    O co chodzi?  
-    Co myślisz o...o dziewczynach?  
-    O dziewczynach?- Shin-chan spojrzał na mnie, choć pewnie zbyt dużo nie widział bez swoich okularów - Co masz na myśli?  
-    Co o nich sądzisz?  
-    Co to za pytanie?  
-    Takie tam, z ciekawości. Podoba ci się jakaś dziewczyna?  
-    Nawet jeśli, to tylko i wyłącznie moja sprawa, nanodayo - Shin-chan założył koszulkę i nałożył okulary.  
-    Nee, Shin-chan, jestem twoim przyjacielem, możesz mi się zwierzać od czasu do czasu.  
-    Nigdy bym ci się z niczego nie zwierzył, gaduło!  
-    Co, chodzi ci o to, że wygadałem wszystkim, że śpisz z misiem?  
-    To szczęśliwy miś! Przynosi dobre sny!  
-    Hai, hai - westchnąłem, pakując swoje rzeczy do torby - Wpadniesz do mnie wieczorem? O 20:00 jest mecz koszykówki, gra Japonia przeciwko Korei.   
-    Oh, to dziś?  
-    Tak - skłamałem.  
-    W takim razie niech będzie. Nie mam na dzisiaj planów.   
Nigdy nie masz żadnych planów... .  
Wracając samotnie do domu zastanawiałem się, czy nie znaleźć by sobie dziewczyny... . Gdybym sobie jakąś znalazł, mógłbym sobie na niej poużywać, a nie ciągle męczyć się samemu, w dodatku myśląc o swoim koledze z drużyny.  
Dlaczego Shin-chan mi się podoba? Nie licząc jego tyłka, dłoni i rzęs, w niczym nie przypomina seksownych laseczek, a mimo to coś mnie w nim pociąga.  
Czyżby to był jego charakter? Shin-chan, odkąd tylko go poznałem, sprawiał wrażenie niedostępnego, trudnego do zdobycia, dlatego tak uparcie zacząłem do niego zagadywać. Cholernie interesowała mnie jego osoba, miałem wrażenie, że ukrywa przed światem jakąś wstydliwą naturę.  
Może ma słabość do chomików? Albo uwielbia kwiaty? Wzrusza się nawet na nudnych romansach? Uwielbia telenowele?  
Ale nie. Znałem go już od dość dawna i nadal nie znalazłem w jego życiu nic, co mogłoby być dla niego wstydliwe. Shin-chan nie ukrywał przed nikim swojej głębokiej wiary w horoskopy, wręcz przeciwnie – wszystkich nastawiał na to, że zawsze mówią prawdę. Nie ukrywał też swoich lukcky item’ów, mimo, że niektóre były naprawdę obciachowe. Ba – czasem kupował je jeszcze większe, niż przeciętny człowiek by kupił, bo, jak twierdził, im większy, tym bardziej wiarygodny i więcej szczęścia przyniesie.  
Kiedy wieczorem szykowałem przekąski i napoje na dzisiejszy wieczór z Shin-chanem...który z każdą minutą coraz bardziej uważałem za randkę...zastanawiałem się, dlaczego go zaprosiłem.  
Zrobiłem to dość odruchowo. Nie było dziś żadnego meczu, ale wczoraj wypożyczyłem jeden horror, który chciałem obejrzeć...tyle, że przypomniałem sobie o nim dopiero wieczorem, jakąś godzinę przed przyjściem Midorimy.  
A więc co mną kierowało wtedy, w szatni?  
Ah, no tak. Miałem zamiar mu o wszystkim powiedzieć. Może on będzie wiedział, co z tym wszystkim zrobić?   
Kiedy rozległ się dzwonek do drzwi, akurat wysypywałem chipsy do miski. Tak się przestraszyłem, że połowa paczki wylądowała na podłodze.  
-    Otwarte!- krzyknąłem, zabierając się szybko do sprzątania - Wejdź, Shin-chan!  
-    Nie powinieneś zostawiać otwartych drzwi, nanodayo - powiedział Shintaro, wchodząc po chwili do kuchni - To nieodpowiedzialne zachowanie. Nawet jeśli twój horoskop mówi, że dziś nic złego ci się nie przytrafi.   
-    Sprawdzałeś mój horoskop?- spojrzałem na Shin-chana, a ten zarumienił się jak burak.  
-    P-po prostu czasami sprawdzam inne horoskopy d-dla porównania z moim! C-coś ci przeszkadza, Bakao?!  
-    Nie, nie, skąd - poczułem, że sam się rumienię.  
Cholera...dlaczego on musi być taki słodki? Uparcie twierdzi, że mnie nie lubi, ale jednak martwi się o mnie...jestem pewien, że codziennie sprawdza horoskop dla raka i skorpiona...  
O... Rak i Skorpion to takie podobne do siebie stworzenia...ciekawe, czy mogą się krzyżować?  
Nie, nie, nie, chwila, czy ja właśnie pomyślałem o tym, żeby mieć z nim DZIECI?!  
-    W-wyglądasz okropnie, nanodayo. Masz gorączkę?  
-    Aaa, nie, nie, nie martw się - roześmiałem się sztucznie - Po prostu...e...nieważne. Chodźmy do mojego pokoju.  
-    Twojego pokoju? Nie obejrzymy meczu w salonie?  
-    U mnie w pokoju jest łóżko.. - palnąłem bez zastanowienia.  
-    Nie trzeba oglądać meczu na łóżku, ale niech ci będzie, nanodayo.  
Z...zgodził się?!  
Usiedliśmy w moim pokoju na łóżku. Shin-chan – wyprostowany, ja – przygarbiony.   
-    Nee, Shin-chan?   
-    Co znowu?  
-    Bo wiesz.. -zacząłem niezręcznie - Uważam cię za mojego przyjaciela... więc...chciałem...znaczy...  
-    Jeśli chodzi o to, czy podoba mi się jakaś dziewczyna: nie. W moim życiu jest tylko Kerosuke.  
-    K-Kerosuke?  
-    Tak.  
Kerosuke? Znaczy...FACET?!  
-    T-to...nie wiedziałem, że ty...s-skąd on jest?  
-    Hm? Ah.. z Tokio.  
-    Oh. – Więc pewnie mieszka blisko niego - I na...na prawdę z nim...ch...chodzisz?  
-    Tak - Shin-chan spojrzał na mnie - Coś w tym złego?  
-    Ah! Nie, nie, skąd, nie mam nic przeciwko.. - roześmiałem się - Ehm...będę mógł go poznać?  
-    Hmm. Niech będzie. Pod warunkiem, że nic mu nie zrobisz. Jest dość delikatny. Bardzo o niego dbam.  
Oh...więc, musi go bardzo kochać... .  
Poczułem jakieś dziwne ukłucie w sercu. A więc Shin-chan miał już chłopaka...i, oczywiście, nie miał zamiaru się z tym kryć. Cały Shin-chan...  
-    J-jaki on jest?- zapytałem.  
-    Hm? Taki jak pozostali: przynosi mi szczęście.  
-    Pozostali?!- spojrzałem na niego przerażony - To jest ich więcej?  
-    Oczywiście - Midorima poprawił swoje okulary na nosie - Akira, Kiba, Hidenori, Misaki, Hiroki, Alberto, Inaba, Ryuu, Leo i Yataro.   
-    Ilu ich masz, do cholery?!  
-    Nie wiem, nie liczyłem - powiedział Midorima.  
Przełknąłem głośno ślinę.  
-    W...więc...jeśli...to też byłbym ja...byłoby w porządku?  
-    Ha? Nie jesteś w stanie uszczęśliwić mnie tak jak oni.  
-    Wypróbuj mnie.  
-    Co masz na myśli, nanodayo?  
Nim dobrze zastanowiłem się nad tym, co robię, pochyliłem się i pocałowałem Midorimę. Kiedy tylko poczułem jego miękkie, lekko wilgotne usta, zamknąłem oczy z rozkoszy. Siedzieliśmy tak w bezruchu jeszcze przez kilka sekund, po czym powoli oderwałem się od niego i otworzyłem oczy. Shin-chan siedział osłupiały i zarumieniony, gapiąc się na mnie z niedowierzaniem. Już otworzył usta, by coś powiedzieć, ale nie zdążył tego zrobić, bo zamknąłem mu je kolejnym pocałunkiem.  
Tym razem był to głębszy pocałunek. Zdjąłem jego okulary, po czym chwyciłem w dłonie twarz Shintaro i przysunąłem się do niego, by było mi wygodniej. Midorima położył mi dłonie na torsie, chcąc mnie odepchnąć, ale chyba nie miał na to siły. Prawie w ogóle nie czułem z jego strony oporu.   
Wsunąłem język między jego wilgotne wargi, z fascynacją patrząc na jego błyszczące oczy i intensywnie zarumienioną twarz. Poczułem narastającą erekcję. To było tysiąc razy lepsze niż moje myśli w szkolnej szafie...  
Powoli zsunąłem dłonie po szyi Midorimy, a następnie wzdłuż jego ramion. Błądząc językiem w jego ustach, wsunąłem dłonie pod jego szary sweter i przesunąłem nimi po nagiej klatce piersiowej. Pchnąłem delikatnie Shin-chana na łóżko, tym samym odrywając od siebie nasze usta.  
-    P-przestań...Tak.. - nim zdążył dokończyć to zdanie, które w tym momencie było na pierwszym miejscu na mojej liście rzeczy, których nie chciałem usłyszeć, znów go pocałowałem, tym razem namiętnie i odrobinę agresywnie.   
Ułożyłem się między nogami Shintaro, całując go zawzięcie i ocierając się kroczem o jego krocze. Jęknąłem cicho, kiedy poczułem, że jego penis twardnieje.  
Znów oderwałem się od niego, ale tylko po to, by zrzucić z siebie koszulkę. Przyciągnąłem do siebie zdyszanego Shin-chana i jemu także pomogłem pozbyć się góry. Pocałowałem go czule, po czym pchnąłem lekko, a sam wycofałem się odrobinę i zacząłem odpinać jego spodnie.  
-    C-co ty wyprawiasz?!- krzyknął Midorima, chwytając mnie za nadgarstki.  
-    W porządku, Shin-chan...nie jestem w tym zbyt dobry, ale.. - zsunąłem z jego nóg spodnie i bokserki. Moim oczom ukazała się jego męskość – dość sporych rozmiarów, zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy twardniała na oczach - Dam z siebie wszystko - szepnąłem, po czym wsunąłem jego czubek do ust.  
Nigdy nie zastanawiałem się, jak smakuje penis, czy sperma. Raczej interesowało mnie to, czy kiedyś będę miał okazję, żeby jakaś dziewczyna zrobiła mi loda. Nigdy nie sądziłem, że to ja go komuś będę robił. Ale czułem się jak w amoku.   
Wsuwałem go coraz głębiej w swoje usta, nie zważając na protesty mojego przyjaciela. Zresztą, jego dłonie, które starały się odepchnąć moją głowę, raczej nie sprawiały wrażenia, by ich właściciel był zdecydowany, aby przerwać mi to, czym się teraz zajmowałem.  
Przyspieszyłem nieco ruchy głową, pomagając sobie dłonią. Penis Shin-chana pulsował lekko w moich ustach, wydawało mi się, że było mu dobrze...  
A wtedy poczułem nagle jak coś ciepłego, słodko-słonego spływa mi do gardła. Połknąłem wszystko odruchowo i przymknąłem oczy.  
Rany. Sam fakt, że właśnie połknąłem spermę Shintaro tak bardzo mnie podniecił, że prawie doszedłem.  
-    T-ty.. - zaczął Midorima - B...Bakao!  
Stanowczym ruchem ściągnąłem z niego spodnie i bokserki, które wcześniej tylko zsunąłem, po czym spojrzałem na całe jego nagie ciało.  
-    T-twój wzrok mnie przeraża! – krzyknął Shin-chan - C-co ty planujesz?!  
Dość szybko udało mi się odwrócić Midorimę na brzuch. Idiota wczepił palce w poduszki i odwrócił do mnie głowę, co spowodowało u mnie nagły krwotok z nosa, tym bardziej, że przecież właśnie świecił do mnie tyłkiem.  
-    W-wybacz, Shin-chan - powiedziałem z uśmiechem - Jednak...jednak na tym się nie skończy.  
Ściągnąłem z siebie spodnie i bieliznę, poczym położyłem się na plecach Shin-chana i pocałowałem go w usta, nie chcąc dopuścić go do słowa. To jednak była dość nie wygodna pozycja, przynajmniej dla niego, bo musiał przekręcać głowę w bok. Przerwałem więc pocałunek i zacząłem obcałowywać jego kark i plecy, jednocześnie przesuwając swoim penisem po jego pośladkach.  
-    T-Takao...co ty zamierzasz...  
Czy on naprawdę był taki głupi, czy po prostu chciał doprowadzić mnie do szału tym jego słodkim głosem, który jeszcze bardziej mnie rajcował?  
Odrzucając na bok wszystkie moje myśli wraz ze zdrowym rozsądkiem, naśliniłem obficie palec, po czym wsunąłem go we wnętrze Midorimy.  
-    A-ah!- krzyknął w poduszkę - Przestań, Takao...to...to boli...  
-    Rozluźnij się - powiedziałem.  
-    Ł-łatwo ci mówić, do cholery, ty nie masz właśnie palca w dupie!- krzyknął rozhisteryzowany Midorima, ale po chwili jednak poczułem, że ścianki jego odbytu poluzowały się nieco.  
Wsunąłem więc ostrożnie drugi palec, z grobową miną. Mój penis pulsował teraz tak mocno, że czułem, jakby zaraz miał wybuchnąć. Shintaro już się nie odzywał, słyszałem tylko jego jęki i westchnięcia, od czasu do czasu również ciche krzyki.  
Kiedy trzy palce mojej dłoni poruszały się w nim już dość swobodnie, wyjąłem je, poczym przysunąłem czubek swojego penisa do odbytu Shin-chana.   
Dopiero teraz przyszło mi na myśl, że Shin-chan był tak ciasny, że widocznie zawsze grał Seme w łóżku...  
Wsunąłem w niego powoli penisa i jęknąłem. Shin-chan zacisnął palce na poduszce i wypiął się lekko, jakby chcąc dać mi lepsze wejście. Oddychał ciężko, jak po biegu, nie patrzył w moją stronę, czoło oparł o poduszki.   
Powoli wsunąłem go do końca i zatrzymałem się, czując gorące, ciepłe ścianki odbytu Shin-chana, które zacisnęły się mocno. Cholera....zaraz dojdę.  
Pochyliłem się lekko, prawie kładąc się na plecach mojego przyjaciela. Kiedy tylko przestałem czuć opór, zacząłem się powoli wsuwać i wysuwać z ciała Midorimy.   
Na początku robiłem to z przerwą co dwie sekundy, dopóki Shintaro nie przyzwyczaił się do obecności mojego penisa w jego wnętrzu. Ale kiedy już go ,,zaakceptował’’, mogłem nieco przyspieszyć, doprowadzając się niemalże na skraj obłędu.  
Było mi tak dobrze. Nigdy nie spodziewałem się, że seks może być tak przyjemną sprawą. A seks z facetem...rany... .  
Przed akcją naśliniłem Shin-chana na tyle, by móc swobodnie wsunąć i wysunąć swojego penisa, ale teraz myślałem tylko o tym, jakie by to było uczucie, gdybym użył jakiegoś żelu, jak to czasem robiłem do masturbacji.  
Nie słysząc już żadnych sprzeciwów ze strony Midorimy, patrząc na jego zarumienioną twarz, którą właśnie ku mnie odwrócił, przyspieszyłem jeszcze bardziej, jęcząc cicho i niemalże płacząc ze szczęścia.  
-    Sh-shin-chan - jęknąłem, czując nadchodzący orgazm - O Boże, Shin-chan...t-to...p...prze...  
I wtedy poczułem, jak wylewa się ze mnie dobrze mi już znana ciepła ciecz. Spowodowała ona jednak, że we wnętrzu Shin-chana zrobiło się jeszcze bardziej ślisko, dlatego zamiast przestać, po prostu przyspieszyłem, wylewając jej jeszcze więcej.   
A wtedy doszedł i Midorima, zaciskając ścianki odbytu tak mocno, że bałem się, że zaraz urwie mi penisa.  
Oboje padliśmy na łóżku, wykończeni. Nie znałem jeszcze uczuć Midorimy, ale ja byłem szczęśliwy i zadowolony.   
-    Go...gomenasai, Shin-chan - westchnąłem - T...to nie było moim zamiarem.  
Tak jakby...  
Kiedy kilka minut później oboje w milczeniu się ubieraliśmy, czułem się jak ostatnia gnida.  
Czy ja naprawdę go zgwałciłem?  
-    B...boli mnie tyłek - mruknął Shin-chan, czyszcząc swoje okulary - To wszystko twoja wina! Nie mogę się ruszać! Mam nadzieję, że czujesz skruchę?!  
-    T-tak!- pisnąłem - B-bardzo mi przykro, Shin-chan! Ale...nie mogłem się powstrzymać, bo...od jakiegoś czasu...tak strasznie zacząłeś mi się podobać i...chyba...chyba się w tobie zakochałem.  
Shin-chan spalił jeszcze większego buraka, niż kiedy mówił, że boli go tyłek, po czym odwrócił się do mnie plecami.  
-    W...weź za to odpowiedzialność - mruknął cicho.  
-    Co?- spytałem z niedowierzaniem.  
-    Masz wziąć za to odpowiedzialność, debilu!- krzyknął Shintaro - Zgwałciłeś mnie a teraz chcesz się tego wyprzeć?!  
-    Ale przecież ty nawet nie stawiałeś oporu!- krzyknąłem w obronie.  
-    Bo...bo chciałem złagodzić ból...baka!- Midorima zarumienił się jeszcze mocniej.  
-    D-dobrze, już dobrze, przepraszam - powiedziałem - Naprawdę...przykro mi, Shin-chan. W-wezmę za to odpowiedzialność, ale.. - spojrzał na mnie pytająco - Co masz dokładnie na myśli mówiąc ,,weź za to odpowiedzialność’’...bo...ja to rozumiem tak...że...no wiesz...mamy...mamy być razem...być parą?  
-    To.. - Shin-chan zarumienił się, poczym założył swoje okulary - Coś...coś jakby.   
-    Ale...co z Kerosuke?- nadąsałem się.  
-    Kerosuke?- Shin-chan spojrzał na mnie pytająco - A co ma do tego moja żaba?  
-    Żaba?- spojrzałem na Midorimę pytająco. Żaba? Zaraz...ŻABA?!- Kerosuke to żaba?!  
-    Tak. Mój najczęstszy Lucky Item.  
-    A...a Alberto? Akira? Inaba?  
-    Alberto to koza. Akira to mała marchewka, przyczepka do telefonu. A Inaba to jedna z moich miniaturek szopów-praczy.   
-    Ehe...ehe...ehehehe...ehehehehe! Buahahahhaha! – wybuchnąłem dzikim śmiechem.  
-    Co cię tak śmieszy?- zapytał Shin-chan - W ogóle, czemu pytasz o moje lucky itemy?  
-    Ahahah! Hahahaah! Nie, nie, już nic - powiedziałem, podchodząc do niego i całując go radośnie w usta - Kocham cię, Shin-chan~   
-    Z...zamknij się, nanodayo!  
Tak. Oto cała filozofia. Kocham Shin-chana. I żaden Lucky Item nie jest nam potrzebny, byśmy byli szczęśliwi.  
  



End file.
